Reunion
by Sky Demon 66
Summary: Rated PG-13 for future battles and language: Sesshomaru joins the Inu gang in hopes to carry out his father's last wish. Chapter 7 up!!
1. Meeting Up

**Reunion**

Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But I want to though…

Oh yea…credits goes to Lyra Dogstar for inspiring me with the Sess joining the party idea.

            Sesshomaru cannot believe it. He will have to follow Inuyasha to his father's gravesite to pay respect! But he had remembered the promise made by him and his father…

Flashback….

Father (Can anyone tell me his real name?): Sesshomaru…my time of this land is growing short; therefore I want to make a promise for me.

Sesshomaru: What is it father?

Father: I want you to visit my gravesite once every year with Inuyasha so that I would know even in heaven or hell, that my two sons are still alive and together…

Sesshomaru: …I will visit you every year but… I will not bring Inuyasha.

Father: I understand your hatred towards him…but please grant me this last request.

Sesshomaru: …I understand.

End of flashback…

Sesshomaru: I understand father…for fifty years I have not visit you once, now it is the least I can do to keep my promise. Jaken!

Jaken: (Runs up to Sesshomaru) yes master Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Stay here with Rin…I won't be long. (Walks away)

Jaken: Yes master! 

            Somewhere else across the mountains and in a secluded village…

Kagome: SIT!!!

Miroku: He just doesn't learn does he?

Sango: Guess not… (Slaps Miroku) guess you don't learn either!

Kagome: That ought to teach you to hit Shippo!

Inuyasha: What are you talking about?! He bit my arm!

Shippo: Nuh uh! You hit me as soon as I got there!

Inuyasha: (Growls) Kagome! Who are you gonna believe, me or Shippo?

Kagome: hmmm… I guess I believe Shippo more than you!

Inuyasha: Why!?

Kagome: Because, of that huge bump on his head!

Miroku: (Whispers to Inuyasha) Just give up and she might go easy on you…

Kagome: I heard that! SIT!!! That was for lying to me. 

Inuyasha: stupidmoronidiotjerkwench….

Kagome: Let's go find an inn Sango, I desperately need to wash after that battle.

Miroku: (Eyes lit up) (WHAM!) Ow…I didn't do anything!

Sango: Well we all know what you were going to do next.

Kagome: And to keep you from peeping, Inuyasha will be here to watch you.

Inuyasha: What makes you think I'll watch Miroku after what you just did!

Kagome: Because I'll say it again if you don't! Got that?

Inuyasha: …Fine but only if you cook ramen later!

Kagome: Thanks Inuyasha. Let's go Sango! (Walks away)

Miroku: I think I'm gonna…

Inuyasha: (Glares at Miroku)

Miroku: Never mind.

Shippo: Hehehee…

Inuyasha: What's so funny runt?

Shippo: Oh…I'm just laughing.

Miroku: About what?

Shippo: How Inuyasha go "sat" for something he didn't even do. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Inuyasha: Why you little…

Miroku: Just a moment Inuyasha…what about that bump on the head?

Shippo: I tripped and hit myself on the head so I decided to blame Inuyasha. Hahahaha!!

Miroku: But why? 

Shippo: Because Kagome gives me candy when I'm hurt.

Inuyasha: Kagome spoils the kid…

???? : Or maybe you are spoiled Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I recognize that voice…Sesshomaru! Come out!

Sesshomaru: (Jumps down from a nearby tree) Inuyasha…how pitiful to be outsmarted by a simple fox. But then again, you could never outsmart anyone anyway.

Inuyasha: (Pulls out Tetsusaiga) did you come all the way here just to mock me?

Sesshomaru: No. (Pauses) Inuyasha…do you know what today is?

Inuyasha: What's so special about today huh?

Sesshomaru: How heartless you are to not remember the day of your own father's birthday…

Inuyasha: What's that got to do with anything?

Sesshomaru: In a day while father was alive and before you were old enough to understand anything…father had requested that I, Sesshomaru visit father's grave at least once every year. But, I find that I cannot do that as the grave is sealed in your eye and you've been sealed for fifty years. Today, I plan to uphold that promise that was forgotten fifty years ago…

Inuyasha: Well the right pearl has been sealed up so even if this is not another attempt to steal the Tetsusaiga, you won't be able to get to father's grave anyway.

Sesshomaru: Foolish half-demon…there is always more than one way to open a gate. (Silence) But we must do it together.

Inuyasha: …so…the great Sesshomaru needs the help of a half-demon? Well I don't know…being that you don't care for them…

Miroku: Inuyasha! Why are you angering him?

Inuyasha: Payback for all those years he called me worthless. Hehehe hahahahah!

Sesshomaru: My patience is wearing thin Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Hahaha! Like I care! I wasn't even planning on going to father's gravesite anyway! Not until I get all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Then and maybe then I will…

Miroku: Umm…Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Miroku: Lady Kagome is here…

Kagome: How can you be so heartless Inuyasha!

Shippo: I think that deserves at least three sits don't you Kagome? OW!! 

Inuyasha: Stupid runt! 

Kagome: SIT!!

Inuyasha: Damn!

Sesshomaru: SILENCE! Now if I may speak…am I to join your party or are you to ignore me?

Kagome: Of course you can come Sesshomaru!

All but Sesshomaru: WHAT!!!!!

Sesshomaru: What?

Inuyasha: Kagome! Are you stupid or something? We can't trust Sesshomaru!

Sango: He's right Kagome, what if he attacks us while we are sleeping.

Miroku: It would not matter to me. I would be happy dying sleeping next to Sango.

Sango: PERVERT! (WHAM!!)

Kagome: Think about it Inuyasha, this could be the chance to actually make friends with your brother.

Miroku: It would help to know that the Lord of the Western Lands is not after us anymore…

Shippo: Yea! Come on Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (Grumbling) Fine you can come along Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: Fine…and no need for introductions….Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

Miroku: How did you know?

Sesshomaru: I know things that are beyond your imaginings…

Sesshomaru: Shall we go?

Inuyasha: Right, which way?

Sesshomaru: Head east…

Inuyasha: Let's go Kagome.

Sango: Head east huh…?

            After a few hours, the sun sets and the Inuyasha gang is forced to camp in the woods.

Sesshomaru: Girl…what is that book you are reading?

Kagome: …

Sesshomaru: I'm talking to you girl!

Kagome: My name's not girl!

Sesshomaru: _That wench…I must note to kill her after this is over…_ My apologies Kagome, I am not used to properly calling people by anything other than girl, boy, or human. Now, I ask again…Kagome, what is that book you are reading?

Kagome: It's a math book; I'm studying for a test tomorrow

Inuyasha: What! You're going home again?!

Kagome: Well why not? I've got a very important test tomorrow and I can't miss it!

Inuyasha: No! You're staying here! 

Kagome: SIT!! Come to think of it, I'll go home right now! Sango, can you please drop me off at the well?

Inuyasha: NO! You won't go and that's final!

Kagome: SIT! 

Sango: Kirara, let's go.

Inuyasha: Get back here…

Sesshomaru: Leave the maiden alone brother…

Miroku: (Coughing) you are acting very childish Inuyasha, just let lady Kagome go.

Inuyasha: Leave me alone! (Jumps to a nearby tree)

Shippo: There he goes again…

Sesshomaru: Again?

Miroku: Every time lady Kagome leaves for her time, Inuyasha seems to decide against it.

Sesshomaru: Heh…falling for a human girl… most amusing.

Miroku: Hmm…

Sesshomaru: I shall turn in. We leave at first light. Tell Sango. (Walks away)

Miroku: Yes… _He does not want her to leave or is it that he doesn't want to leave her?_

Kagome: He makes me so mad! I'm just gonna leave for a day!

Sango: I think it's his way of saying he needs you.

Kagome: Inuyasha? I doubt it.

Sango: Haha, maybe you're right…Inuyasha's never been the one to open up to anyone!

Sango: Well, here we are… (Lands) thanks Kirara.

Kagome: Thanks again Sango. Tell Inuyasha to meet me here tomorrow at night please?

Sango: Sure no problem.

Kagome: Thanks. Bye Sango, Kirara! (Jumps in the well)


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome Kissing!

Reunion Chapter: 2

            The next day, Inuyasha decided to head to the well and wait for Kagome to return, while the others wait at the village.

Inuyasha: (Looking down at the well) Stupid girl…I don't see the importance of these "tests". You'd better come back soon or I'm coming to drag you back.

Sesshomaru: (Walks up behind him) who are you talking to brother?

Inuyasha: That's none of your damn business.

Sesshomaru: I do not like the fact of traveling with you as much as you do but it is a request from father and I shall comply with that request no matter how much I hate it. I suggest you do the same.

Inuyasha: Feh!

Sesshomaru: (Walks away) you need not worry about the human girl, she'll be back soon. Until then…why don't you go search for your precious "Shikon Shards" …hanyou.

Inuyasha: What did you say!

Sesshomaru: You must not have heard me…you need the sacred Shikon jewel to turn into a youkai but until then…you are still a pathetic hanyou. 

Inuyasha: I'll show you pathetic…

Sesshomaru: We will meet when the sun sets…don't be late. 

            As Sesshomaru disappears into the forest, Inuyasha returned to his original position on the lip of the well staring down at the darkness wondering…

Inuyasha: _What's so wrong with being a hanyou? Kagome and the others don't seem to care whether I'm a hanyou or no, just Sesshomaru and other humans and youkai._

Miroku: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: …

Miroku: Are you feeling alright?

Inuyasha: Yeah, I'm fine. What is it Miroku?

Miroku: I just want to have a man to man talk with you that's all.

Inuyasha: (Growls) I don't want to hear any of your perverted crap!

Miroku: You're mistaken, (Whispers in Inuyasha's ear).

            Later that day, at Kaede's hut…

Miroku: (Sips tea) …

Sesshomaru: …Monk!

Miroku: (Jumps) what is it?

Sesshomaru: Does Inuyasha plan on waiting at that well all day?

Sango: Yes, he does this every time Kagome leaves for her time.

Sesshomaru: _Then maybe it might work…_

Shippo: Why are you asking this? Why do you even care!?

Sesshomaru: My business is none of your concern! (Sniffs) The girl has returned…

Kagome: Hi guys!

Shippo: Hi Kagome! (Hugs her)

Kagome: Hey Shippo! (Pets Shippo)

Inuyasha: Hey! I'm hungry Kagome! 

Kagome: Hold on Inuyasha, I'll make you some ramen.

Kagome: Oh! I just remembered! Inuyasha, I've got you a gift…

Inuyasha: Really?!

Sesshomaru: _Silly Inuyasha, accepting gifts from mortals._

Miroku: What about my gifts?

Kagome: Well I didn't know what you'd like so-

Miroku: You know what I like as a gift… (Moves his hand lower…)

Inuyasha: (Grabs Miroku) you stay away from Kagome! Got that?!

Miroku: Do not worry; it is not Kagome that has stolen my heart…

Sango: Ugh…

Shippo: So what did you get Inuyasha Kagome?

Kagome: Well, since it is getting colder here, I thought I'd get you a set of earmuffs!

Inuyasha: Ear…muffs?

Kagome: Try them on!

Inuyasha: Like this?! 

Shippo: It fits!

Miroku: It looks kind of good on you.

Kagome: See, the earmuffs keeps your ears warm when winter comes, and since you have sensitive ears, I bought you one! Oh and Shippo too, here.

Shippo: Thanks Kagome!

Kagome: And one more for you Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: I do not need your petty human gifts.

Kagome: Just take it! (Shoves it to Sesshomaru) you'll thank me someday!

Sesshomaru: …

Inuyasha: Alright let's go. Which way Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Head east past skull valley to reach a hut. There ask the witch to open the portal to the land of the dead…we'll find father there if you remember…strange rumors has it that the area have frozen over in the middle of summer, I suggest we use caution.

Inuyasha: (Nods) let's go Kagome!

Kagome: Yes.

            So they have parted to journey to the snowy skull valley where dangers await them. Just as they parted, a shadowy figure lies in wait.

????: Heh heh heh…this should prove interesting…

Inuyasha: Come on! Pick up the pace Kagome!

Kagome: I can't! It's so cold!

Miroku: It is kind of strange that the weather has change so suddenly…

Sango: Maybe a storm is coming.

Shippo: I'm scared…

Inuyasha: Shut up baby! It's just a little cold! _A little? Yeah right…_

Kagome: Can we please stop for the night?

Inuyasha: Stop?! We've only been walking for three hours!

Sango: I agree, no one can travel in this kind of weather; no one human at least…

Miroku: Yes, let us find shelter to warm up for the night… (Grins)

Inuyasha: But…!

Kagome: Please Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: No!

Sesshomaru: We shall rest here for the night. (Points to a small shed nearby)

Kagome: Thank you Sesshomaru! Come on, let's go in!

Kagome: I'll get dinner started.

Miroku: (Coughs) Sango and I shall gather firewood.

Sesshomaru: (Raises an eyebrow)

Sango: Why do I have to…oh! Yeah Miroku and I will get firewood. Do you want to come Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: …no.

Miroku: Very well, we'll be back shortly. Let's go Shippo.

Shippo: I want to stay here!

Miroku: (Whispers into Shippo's ear) Ok?

Shippo: Ok! See ya later Kagome!

Kagome: Take care guys!_ Some how I feel like they are setting us up…_

Inuyasha: Kagome…there's something I need to tell you.

Kagome: What is it?

Inuyasha: (Looks at Sesshomaru) alone.

Sesshomaru: (Walks outside)…what are you doing?

Miroku: Ehh…we were just coming back from gathering wood.

Sesshomaru: So where's the wood?

Kagome: So what was that thing you wanted to tell me?

Inuyasha: Oh umm…yeah, Kagome we have be traveling for some time now.

Kagome: …

Miroku: Uh…well you see…duh…

Shippo: Uh…I ate them!

Sango and Miroku: Eh?

Inuyasha: But I'm always afraid that this is the last time I'm going to see you.

Inuyasha: So I'm going to tell you something that I really need you to know…Kagome I-Hey! Are you listening?!

Shippo: Yeah that's right! I ate them cause I got hungry!

Sesshomaru: _What a pitiful excuse…_

Kagome: (Rubbing her eye) It's ok, I just got something in my eye. Hey, can you blow my eye a bit?

Inuyasha: Uh yea… (Holds her face close) Hold still!

Miroku: (Peeks through a window) Oh my gosh! He kissed her!

Sango: What?!

Shippo: Let me see!

Miroku: Or at least that's what it looks like…

Sango: I think they've had enough time don't you Miroku?

Miroku: Yes, let's go back in.

Kagome: Huh? Oh! You guys are back! Did you get the firewood?

Shippo: Nope! Cause I ate them!

Kagome: You what?

Shippo: I ate-

Sango: What Shippo means is that a fox youkai that looked like Shippo and it started eating wood! Yeah that's it!

Kagome: Oh, I see. But now we don't have any wood to make a fire.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Huh?

Sesshomaru: …You will keep first watch.

Inuyasha: Why!?

Sesshomaru: Because I say so. Follow by Sango, Miroku, and I.

Shippo: Why are you going last?

Inuyasha: Don't worry about it Shippo.

Shippo: Well, then I'm going to bed.

Kagome: Yea…it's getting late, good night Inuyasha. (Sets up her sleeping bag)

Inuyasha: Good night Kagome…_Damn you Miroku, if you'd just give me some more time…damn, tomorrow's the new moon, that would be the time when Sesshomaru will strike. I must keep my guard up…for Kagome. (Yawns) So boring keeping watch…_

Kagome: _I wonder what he was trying to tell me._

Sesshomaru: _Hmn_…this is just like how it happened, foolish Inuyasha falling for a mortal. No matter, he will learn just how evil humans really are. __


	3. The Plains of Darkness

Reunion Chapter: 3

Note: Short chapter but with a surprise at the end…

Inuyasha: (Grumbling) Stupid Sesshomaru…

Sango: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: …

Sango: You can go to sleep now; it's my turn to keep watch.

Inuyasha: Feh! Have fun. Oh and Sango?

Sango: Hmm?

Inuyasha: Keep an eye on Sesshomaru, I don't trust him.

Sango: Sure…

Inuyasha: (Yawns) Ok, see ya later…

Sango: (Sighs) _Inuyasha and Kagome is such a great couple, why can't Miroku be like Inuyasha? _Guess I'll never know…

Miroku: Know what?

Sango: (Blushing) uh…nothing!

Miroku: …?

Sango: Oh yea it's your turn to keep watch now! Have fun. Good night!

Miroku: Duh…I didn't even get a chance to ask her…

Kagome: (Screams) what are you doing?!?! SIT!

Inuyasha: Bitch! Why'd you do that!?!

Kagome: Well, why are you going through my stuff in the first place?!

Inuyasha: Because I was hungry!

Kagome: Well you could have just wake me up and ask! 

Inuyasha: Then that would have deserved a "sit" for waking you anyway! (Leaves)

Kagome: Inuyasha wait…

Shippo: (Yawns) Hey, what just happened Kagome?

Sesshomaru: My half-wit brother has yet to discover that women are easily provoked when awaken from their slumber.

Miroku: Ahh…what a nice dream… 

Sango: (Yawns) we can all guess what you'd dream about…

Kagome: (Leaves)

Inuyasha: Stupid bitch…I didn't deserve that…

Kagome: Inuyasha! Wait!

Inuyasha: Hrmp! 

Kagome: Wait! Stop Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: …

Kagome: SIT!!!

Kagome: (Panting) you should have just waited! 

Inuyasha: This is what I mean! You always "sit" me for the stupidest of all reasons! Whether it's looking for food, or trying to help you, I always get "sat"! 

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru: Poor Inuyasha, too powerless to resist a simple restraining spell how pitiful…

Sesshomaru: But enough of this…hand over the fang.

Inuyasha: Oh, what happened to the truce huh? _I knew it!_

Sesshomaru: I intend to keep my promise and you will meet father after I have the fang that is.

Inuyasha: Well, you're not getting it! (Unsheathes Tetsusaiga) 

            Unknown to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, Kagome reached into her bag and took out a necklace that looked similar to Inuyasha's Rosary.

Sesshomaru: How sad…then you will meet father earlier than expected…in Hell!

            Just as Sesshomaru jumps towards Inuyasha, a bright flash of light surrounded the area. Sesshomaru decided to jump back until the light has dissipated. When the light cleared, Sesshomaru found himself carrying a necklace similar to Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru: What…what is this?!

Kagome: (Smirks) LIE DOWN!!!

            Kagome's voice echoed through the area followed by a crash. When the dust cleared, Sesshomaru had his face stuck to the dirt. Inuyasha began to laugh at this uncontrollably. 

            Sesshomaru however was not too happy at the events that had just happened…

Kagome: Now I control you too! 

Inuyasha: Heh, how does it feel now brother?

Sesshomaru: _Damn that bitch! I will remember this…_

Inuyasha: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? (Laughs)

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit!

Inuyasha: Damn! What was that for?!

Kagome: It's not nice to laugh at your elderly. Come on, let's get back to camp.

Sesshomaru: So…this is how she restrained you…no matter, I'll just take it off.

            Sesshomaru tugs on the rosary. It glowed purple but will not come off. He tried again with more strength but it will not move a bit. He would try using his poison claw but it would harm him too. With a growl of defeat, Sesshomaru heads back to camp in a very bad mood.

Kagome: Inuyasha hurry up!

Inuyasha: Now we don't have to worry about Sesshomaru any more…but still (Laughs) I gotta see that again! Kagome! Wait up!

Sango: You did what?!

Miroku: Incredible…Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands was brought down by a mere mortal? 

Shippo: Yay! Kagome did it! 

Sango: But…I still don't understand…where did you get a rosary and how did you know the chant to activate it?

Kagome: Oh! That's easy, while we were preparing to leave, I asked Kaede for another rosary just in case Sesshomaru got out of hand. She even taught me how to use it too.

Miroku: I see, interesting story…

Sesshomaru: Get up! We're leaving…

Kagome: Wait! Don't be upset Sesshomaru; I just did it to make sure you don't turn on us.

Sesshomaru: …

Kagome: I promise I'll take it off after this ok? (Holds out her hand)

Sesshomaru: … (Shakes her hand) Fine…

            Meanwhile…

????: What is this? Sesshomaru is getting soft on a human? Hmmm…this might not prove as a waste of time after all…

Kagome: (Stretches) Ahh…what a beautiful day for traveling!

Miroku: Yes, today sure is a fine day!

Inuyasha: Feh! I don't see what's so fine about it! This is probably the last "good day" you'll see!

Kagome: Yeah, your probably right…winter is about to start soon anyway.

Sango: Winter… (Sighs)

Kagome: What is it Sango?

Sango: Oh! It's nothing Kagome. I was just thinking…

Kagome: Hmn…? About what?

Sango: About _who_ is more like it…

Miroku: By any chance would that be me? (Slap!) You can't blame a guy for trying…

Kagome: (Giggles) Hey, Sesshomaru how much longer till we reach skull valley?

Sesshomaru: …

Kagome: Hey, Sesshomaru…!

Sesshomaru: _Leave me alone wench._

Kagome: (Growls) LIE DOWN!!!

Sesshomaru: _DAMN! _

Kagome: Now maybe you will answer…how much further is it?

Sesshomaru: …Five days…

Miroku: Hmm…this witch must really live a long ways from here.

Sango: I never knew anyone could live past the "Plains of Darkness"…

Inuyasha: Huh? The "Plains of Darkness"…what's that?!

Sango: It's a land that boarders the east of Japan…not many people know of it but, when I was young my father tells me stories of a place where even demons fear to go. 

Inuyasha: "A place where demons fear to go?" (Looks at Sesshomaru)

Sango: Yes, it is a place where vengeful spirits wander from a great battle between the Humans and a great demon long ago. The field had been drenched with blood of those who passed away during the battle. The battle took years to finally end when a priestess calls upon the heavens to open up and destroy the demon with its powers. The heavens have answered her calls and the sky cracked and smites the demon. With its last breath, the demon buried itself underground and created a wall that sealed off the east from the world. To pass through to the east, a warrior must show his courage and venture into the demon to cross underground. But many were killed by a thing that guards the entrance… thus they named it the "Guardian"…because no one has gotten passed the Guardian, many have forgotten it. The demons too didn't want to bother with the place.

Miroku: So…in order to gain entrance, we must first destroy the Guardian…

Kagome: Sounds creepy…

Sesshomaru: That is nothing more than a myth…it is just a made up fairy tale.

Shippo: I'll bet Sesshomaru is afraid to go there also!

Sesshomaru: …

Kagome: There's nothing to fear!

Sango: You mean…you'll still try it?

Kagome: Of course! With our teamwork and our friendship, we can overcome anything! (Puts her hand out) Come on! Put your hand out too like this!

Sango: (Nods) you're right! (Puts her hand in)

Shippo: Yeah! We can do anything! (Puts his hand in)

Miroku: (Puts his hand on…) (Wham!) Ouch! Ok!

Inuyasha: Heh…this is gonna be one hell of an adventure! (Sticks his hand in) 

Sesshomaru: …_Friends huh…? _(Puts his hand in)

Kagome: Yeah!

A/N: Yeah, I know that last part was cheesy, but I couldn't help it! It was so tempting!! R&R!!


	4. Preperation

Reunion Chapter: 4

            The clouds around them begin to darken as they neared the last village before the "Plains of Darkness".

Sango: This is the last village…the place adventurers called "The Last Front".

Kagome: Isn't that a creepy name for a village?

Sesshomaru: This village…it reeks with the smell of blood and death.

Sango: Of course, this village takes in anyone that has come back alive from the "Plains of Darkness". Too bad most of them died within a day or two.

Shippo: I don't like this place…it's too creepy.

Inuyasha: Bah! Let's just go in and gather information now.

Miroku: Inuyasha's right. We should gather as much information as possible before we venture any further.

            The group walks towards the fortress like village. The giant gates open as if telling them to enter. It was a small village, surrounded by a wall just like Sango's village. There was only two ways out…the west side and the east. The houses were in poor condition and many people who lived here were either guarding the village or working in a small patch of wheat that was by each house. As Inuyasha and the gang enters, a guard stands in there way.

Guard: Halt! What is your business here?

Sango: Inuyasha let me handle this… I am demon exterminator Sango and I have come with my companions to travel to the east. 

Guard: If you are a demon exterminator, then why do you travel with a hanyou and a youkai?

Sango: That is none of your concern. We ask for shelter and supplies for our travel ahead.

Guard: …Very well, I will grant you passage to the "Plains of Darkness". You can find an inn over there and for supplies go to the armory. But beware the Guardian and his minions.

Inuyasha: Tch. What's so special about this Guardian anyway?! He's probably just so weak youkai that kills weak humans and demons.

Sesshomaru: I beg to differ brother…I can smell a dangerous youkai nearby.

Miroku: Let us worry about this tomorrow, for now… let's just rest ok?

Sango: Come on let's go to the inn.

Shippo: (Lies down) Ahh…it's so good to sleep in a bed!

Kagome: It sure is Shippo! (Yawns) I'm gonna go to bed for a bit. Hey, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Can you please wake me up when its time for dinner?

Inuyasha: Sure whatever…

            After dinner…

Miroku: That was a good meal!

Shippo: I'll say! I can't eat another bite!

Sesshomaru: … (Gets up) Excuse me… (Walks out)

Shippo: What's his problem?

Miroku: Mysterious indeed.

Kagome: (Yawns) Huh? Where is everyone? (Growls) I bet Inuyasha forgot to wake me up! Ohh…I'm gonna get him for this!

Inuyasha: Damnit! I forgot to wake Kagome up!

Miroku: That's Inuyasha for you…

Shippo: Geez… I thought you can't get any dumber! OW!!!

Inuyasha: Shut it fox! (Leaves)

Sango: …He's gonna get "sat".

Miroku: Yep.

Inuyasha: (Enters Kagome's room) Kagome! I-

Kagome: SIT!!! How could you do that Inuyasha! I'll bet you probably ate dinner too! 

Inuyasha: (Groans) I just forgot! If it makes you happy I'll look for some food!

Kagome: Now I'll probably starve and it's all your fault!

Inuyasha: My fault?! 

            Just then, Sesshomaru enters from a nearby window with a bowl of rice in his hands. 

Sesshomaru: Here…

Kagome: Thank you Sesshomaru! See Inuyasha! Why can't you be more like your brother? At least he is nice to a girl!

Inuyasha: I'm nice!

Kagome: Yeah, and I suppose calling me "bitch, wench, stupid etc" is nice huh?

Inuyasha: Uh…

Sesshomaru: Can't even take care of your own women…that is pathetic (Begins to walk out)

Kagome: Just a minuet Sesshomaru! (Searches her bag)

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: (Hands him a piece of chocolate) Here, I know it's not much but think of it as a token of what you did!

Sesshomaru: _Such a sweet aroma…what is this?_ What do you call this…?

Kagome: It's called chocolate! It's a delicious treat from my time.

Sesshomaru: …I accept your gift.

Inuyasha: WHAT! Why does he get chocolate!

Kagome: Because HE is nice to me! Unlike you!

Inuyasha: Grr…dumb bitch…

Kagome: SIT! 

Inuyash: (Groans) Damn you!

Kagome: I'm going to the springs. (Pause) Don't you dare follow me!

Sesshomaru: …Understood. (Leaves)

Inuyasha: Tch! Who'd want to see your ugly body anyway?

Kagome: SIT!!

Inuyasha: AAAARRGGHH!!!!

Sango: Sounds like Inuyasha angered Kagome again.

Miroku: What has Inuyasha done this time to cause her to be angered?

Shippo: Who knows? It's probably either he made fun of her or did something he was not supposed to.

Miroku: Well, I am heading of to bed.

Sango: Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself. Good night.

Shippo: I'm gonna wait for Kagome to come.

Miroku: Perhaps she is in th- nevermind. Good night (Leaves)

Sango: (Grabs Miroku) you're not getting off so easily! (Wham!) Now behave yourself! I'm sure Inuyasha will be back any minuet and you don't want him to see you peeking at Kagome now would you?

Miroku: …

Sango: Good, now Shippo, you keep watch till Inuyasha gets back. Good night. (Leaves)

Miroku: …_How does Inuyasha do it?!?_

Inuyasha: Are we all ready?

Sango: Let's go.

Miroku: From this point on, there's no turning back.

Guard: Opening the gates of hell!

All: (Facefaults) 

Miroku: They seem to have no trust in us…

Inuyasha: Whatever! Let's just beat the Guardian, cross Skull Valley and get this over with!

Sango: This area is like a desert; no life what so ever…

Kagome: Maybe we should send a scout in…

Inuyasha: Right, Shippo! Transform into the stupid balloon and scout the place.

Shippo: Huh? Why me?! 

Inuyasha: Because I say so now go!

Shippo: Fine! (Transforms) OW!

            Just as Shippo enters the Plains, he was forced back by a barrier. 

Shippo: What was that…?

????: Enter the plains with your strength, never your weaknesses.

Sesshomaru: I see…we shall have to walk thought without any help from above.

Kagome: Without any help from above…? You mean we have to walk through this place blind?!

Sango: It seems so.

Miroku: Well then let's get going.

Inuyasha: (Nods)

Shippo: I'm scared Kagome…

Kagome: Don't worry Shippo, We have our friends to protect us._ I just hope our friends would be enough…_


	5. The Guardian

Reunion Chapter: 5

Miroku: If I am not mistaken…that is the same tree that we passed for the fifth time.

Kagome: Hmmm…it does look like we've been here before.

Inuyasha: Bah! You guys are just dumb! We've been going east for two days! There's no way we're going in circles.

Sango: I got it! (Sticks a flag in the ground) If we pass through here again, then we are bound to see this flag!

Inuyasha: Tch! What will that prove huh?

Shippo: That we've almost wasted our supplies going nowhere?

Inuyasha: Shut up! No one likes a smart aleck! 

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: What?!

Kagome: I'm tired…can we rest?

Inuyasha: …no.

Kagome: Please?

Inuyasha: No!

Kagome: Please Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: …_why are you asking me?_

Miroku: I agree, a rest is a good idea.

Sango: Now that you mention it, my legs are kind of tired.

Shippo: Please Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (Grumbling) Fine.

Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha! (Hugs him)

Inuyasha: (Blushing) Get away from me! Fix me ramen, I'm starving!

Kagome: Hold your horses geez…

Shippo: Uh guys…

Sango: Hmm…? What is it Shippo?

Shippo: We ran out of water.

Miroku: Well now that is a problem.

Kagome: What?! We can't survive without water! We gotta get more!

Sango: I'll go get more! Kirara! 

Inuyasha: Wait! I'll go!

Sango: Huh? 

Kagome: That's so nice of you! …What are you up to Inuyasha? (Glares at Inuyasha)

Miroku: Come to think of it, I don't remember Inuyasha volunteer for anything before…what's the occasion Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Uh…no occasion! I just wanna stretch and move around that's all!

Kagome: Hmmm… (Smiles) ok, come back soon!

Inuyasha: _That was easy_… Don't worry I'll be back soon! (Jumps away)

Kagome: Oh! Food's done! Here Sango, Miroku, and you Shippo. Hey, Sesshomaru! You want any ramen?

Sesshomaru: …_Leave me alone… _no. Get away from me.

Kagome: Ok…don't have to be all mad about it…

Sesshomaru: _Why does Inuyasha hang around with this wench? She is not even of this time. _(Narrows eyes) _This area's gravity seems to be denser…that way…_

Sesshomaru: Pack your things human, we're going that way. (Points southeast)

Sango: But we have to go east.

Sesshomaru: I don't care; we are leaving that way right now! Our enemy's presence is there.

Miroku: But I have not sensed any youkai nearby.

Sesshomaru: Then you lack in training.

Kagome: Just a minuet! What about Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: …he can find us later.

Kagome: Well we're not leaving until he is here.

Shippo: (Whispers to Kagome) Are you sure you should be doing that? What if he attacks?

Kagome: Don't worry about it Shippo, if he attacks, I can restrain him.

Sesshomaru: Are you coming or not?!

Kagome: No! I'm waiting here for Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: So be it! (Leaves)

Sango: Do you think it is wise to let him go alone?

Miroku: Don't worry Sango (Scoots closer) He is a youkai lord isn't he? (Slap!)

Sango: PERVERT!!!

            At the God Tree…

Inuyasha: It's got to be here somewhere…

Inuyasha: Ah hah! Just what I was looking for! Now to find Toutousai…

Miroku: I'm beginning to worry; we have yet to see Inuyasha for at least an hour.

Shippo: Does it take him this long to look for water?!

Sango: (Sighs) The sun is beginning to set…we should start camp right now.

Sesshomaru: _Idiot girl! I should have killed her when I got the chance! But, she kind of reminds me of- _

            Sesshomaru is suddenly dragged down to his knees as an enormous force begins to push weight on his back. The more Sesshomaru tries to stand, the harder to force pushes down.

Sesshomaru: What is this strange force? No youkai could have the power to do this…

????: COURAGE WITHOUT POWER IS NOTHING BUT STUPIDITY…PROVE TO ME YOUR POWER TO GAIN ENTRANCE…

            A pair of eyes glow red in the misty fog of the plains. 

Sesshomaru: Who are you?

????: I AM WHAT THE PEOPLE HAVE DUBBED ME "THE GUARDIAN".

Sesshomaru: You are neither human nor youkai, tell me…what are you?

Guardian: ENOUGH TALK, PROVE TO ME YOUR POWER OR BE ELIMINATED…

Inuyasha: Hey Toutousai! 

Toutousai: Hmm? Inuyasha what are you doing here? Where are your friends?

Inuyasha: Shut up! (Holds up a jewel) I want you to forge this into two- 

Toutousai: Why t-that's the-

Inuyasha: Listen, I don't have time for your stories, just hurry up and do it!

Sesshomaru: (Jumps back) It's taking me all my strength just to avoid him…his weapons are too advanced, and he neither bleeds or is wounded from my attacks. What is he?

Guardian: TIME TO DIE!

Sesshomaru: _Wait…the women, she is from the future. She might know of this creature or at least its weakness. _I must retreat for the time being… (Runs away)

Guardian: YOU HAVE REALIZED YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME…A WISE CHOICE FOR YOU HAVE KEPT YOUR LIFE…


	6. Battle against a machine pt 1

 Reunion Chapter: 6

Inuyasha: Hey! Hurry up old man! I gotta get back to my friends!

Toutousai: Forging not one but two from one jewel is hard work! Perhaps you can go back to your friends and I'll deliver it to you when I am done?

Inuyasha: Hmm…Fine, but deliver it at night! I don't want the stupid girl to find out.

Toutousai: It's as good as done. Now go on and get back to your friends. Hmm? Oh, I see you've already left…

Kagome: Where could he be?!?! He's been gone for almost two days! And where is his brother?!

Miroku: I'm sure Inuyasha has ran into a old friend or Myouga and wanted to talk.

Shippo: Kagome…I'm thirsty…

Kagome: I know, so am I. But we got to wait until Inuyasha comes back with water.

Shippo: But I'm dying of thirst! (Starts crying)

Kagome: (Searches her backpack) Well, all I got is this apple…you can drink the juice from that…

Shippo: Yay! Thank you Kagome! (Eats the apple)

Inuyasha: I'm back…guys?

All: (Evil glares)

Inuyasha: What?! I got the water didn't I?!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: ARGH! Damnit! What'd you do that for?!

Kagome: It doesn't take two days just to look for water Inuyasha! 

Miroku: Normally, I would side with you, but in Kagome's case she's right. 

Sango: I get the feeling that he went somewhere else besides getting water…

Kagome: Where were you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I was…_That's it! _The Tetsusaiga broke and I went to Toutousai to fix it.

All: …

Shippo: He's lying! I just know it! (Chucks apple core at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Knock it off! I did just that and nothing more.

Kagome: If you say so…but if I find out you're lying…!

Inuyasha: I'm not!

Miroku: Well, let's put all this chitchat aside find Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Huh? Where'd he go?

Shippo: He went southeast to look for the Guardian and never came back.

Kagome: Do you think he's hurt?

Shippo: Look! (Points southeast) There he is!

Kagome: Hey Sesshomaru! What happened?

Sesshomaru: I have found the Guardian. But its appearance and weapons is unlike anything I seen before.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Sesshomaru: The monster is not of this era…the monster possesses a certain type of metal that I cannot cut. Its weaponry is beyond comprehension…It can somehow control gravity and can shoot arrows much faster than that of a human.

Sango: A body made of metal? How can any youkai possess that kind of armor?

Miroku: And if it can control gravity, then my wind tunnel will be useless in this fight.

Kagome: It's a machine.

Inuyasha: Huh…? Ma-shene? What the heck's that?

Kagome: It's like Sesshomaru described! A body of metal, and advanced weaponry!

Shippo: So how do we defeat it? 

Kagome: I don't-

Inuyasha: Easy! We smash its metal hide to pieces with Tetsusaiga!

Shippo: But Sesshomaru just said that it cannot be pierced! Dummy!

Sango: There has to be a weak point…

Kagome: I got it! Machine's are very sensitive and if it is attacked with a really strong force, it'll malfunction and we can destroy it while it is malfunctioning!

Sango: So all we have to do is hit it really hard?

Kagome: Uh huh! Then, it will probably destroy itself after that.

Shippo: Let's try it! 

Miroku: A well formulated plan Kagome.

Sango: Let's go now.

Kagome: (Nods) Sesshomaru, lead the way!

Sesshomaru: …

Miroku: The gravity here is greater than before.

Shippo: My legs feel like they're tied to rocks!

Sango: What great power…it is as though it's testing us…

Miroku: Lady Kagome, stay back with Shippo. We wouldn't want you getting hurt from the gravity field. 

Kagome: But what about you guys?

Miroku: Do not worry about Sango and I. We'll be careful.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Where's Miroku and Sango?

Kagome: They went ahead to fight the Guardian.

Inuyasha: All right. Stay here. I wouldn't want you getting hurt.

Kagome: Be careful Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Heh, don't worry I will.

Kagome: You too Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: …

Inuyasha: Let's go Sesshomaru! 

Guardian: SENSING APPROCHING LIFE FORM. SCANNING…TWO HUMANS, ONE DEMON-CLASS C, ONE HALF-DEMON. ANYALYSIS…NO THREAT! 

Miroku: So this is the so called Guardian…

Guardian: I SEE YOU HAVE NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON DEMON.

Sesshomaru: It is you that will be retreating this time…

Sango: It's hard to see him from here, the mist here are too thick.

Guardian: WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT. MY CALCULATIONS INDICATE THAT YOU WILL FALL AND I WILL WIN.

Inuyasha: Shut up! We came here to pass through the underground tunnel!

Guardian: TO PASS THROUGH, YOU MUST HAVE THE COURAGE TO FACE THE EVIL INSIDE.

Inuyasha: Courage? How can we get that?

Guardian: PROVE TO ME YOUR COURAGE IN A BATTLE!


	7. Battle against a machine pt 2Sesshomaru'...

Reunion Chapter: 7

Note: I'm not good with fight scenes so bare with me…

            Inuyasha jumped at the Guardian only to be forcefully dragged back down by the abnormal gravity, the guardian countered by firing a few shots that were aimed at Sango. Sango blocked the shots with her boomerang. She tried to throw her boomerang but it had only traveled a few inches before falling to the ground. She then pulled out her sword and charged at the machine. Sesshomaru aids her as he dashes at him only to be hit back by the machine's arm. The damage was so strong that it has broken Sesshomaru's armor with one blow. 

Sesshomaru: (Kneels down) _what tremendous force! _

Inuyasha: Grrr…Kaze no Kizu!

            Inuyasha swings his blade as energy waves emitted from the fang and traveled in the ground toward the machine. It had hit him. But the blast had reflected off the guardian's armor and into the sky.__

Inuyasha: What?! Kaze no Kizu had no effect!

Miroku: Air void! 

            Miroku's Air void had seemed to have little effect on the guardian as it is not moving toward the void at all. Seeing it as a failure, Miroku closed his air void.

Miroku: _The air void had no effect on the monster. How are we going to stop this monstrosity…?_

Sango ran to the guardian and was able to slash its left arm. Sparks flew out as Sango was hit by its counter. She flew back and laid there unconscious. 

Miroku: Sango! Inuyasha, let's attack its head!

Inuyasha: Ok.

            Inuyasha and Miroku rushed and hit the guardian in the head. It seems to be unaffected as it hit Miroku and Inuyasha back.

            Kagome watched from the distance as she sees the group's attacks have no effect on the machine.

Kagome: _How can we kill this thing? Think Kagome, think!_

Shippo: Kagome, do you think the others are ok?

Kagome: …That's it! Come on Shippo, we're going to the battle!

Shippo: But we were told to stay here!

Kagome: Don't worry, I got an idea.

            Inuyasha's quick reflexes saved him as he attempted to dodge the guardian's assault of bullets and missiles.

Inuyasha: _Damnit_, we tried hitting this guy as hard as we could, and we still didn't even faze him! __

            Sesshomaru sees the guardian distracted with Inuyasha as a opening to attack, he rush forward and was manage to slice off its left arm thanks to a vulnerable spot revealed by Inuyasha's distraction.  Sesshomaru smirked at his achievement but didn't notice that the guardian turned its gun at him and was about to fire. Inuyasha then came behind Sesshomaru and grabbed him just before it fired. But some of the bullets had hit Inuyasha on his right leg. It stung with pain as he landed and set Sesshomaru down.

Sesshomaru: Why did you do that?

Inuyasha: "No matter how much you hate your brother, you must help him when he is in danger." Those were father's words…

            Inuyasha limped down as the pain in his leg was unbearable. Kagome came to see Inuyasha in pain.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Are you all right?

Inuyasha: …it's nothing…

Guardian: ANY LAST WORDS?

Kagome: Sesshomaru! Use your Toxic Claw! Melt through his armor.

            Sesshomaru nodded in response and leap towards Guardian. The Guardian aims at him to counter but was thrown off target by Miroku's attack. Sesshomaru lands on top of the Guardian. His hand glowing as he begins to melt his armor. After a few moments, a large portion of the armor was melted revealing a large vulnerable spot. Sesshomaru and Miroku backed off as Sango comes from behind with the finishing blow.

Sango: Take this! Boomerang Bone!

Guardian: INCREASE GRAVITY OUTPUT BY 200%...

            The boomerang stopped halfway and was forced to the ground, along with the others. Sesshomaru was the only one who was slightly affected.

Inuyasha: _At this rate, we'll get crushed by the immense gravity…_

Miroku: What power! Can something from the future be this powerful?

Sango: We'll die if this keeps up!

Sesshomaru: Do not worry, I will destroy him.

Guardian: IT SEEMS YOU ARE YET TO BE AFFECTED…NO MATTER, CALCULATIONS SHOW OUTPUT INCREAED TO 400% WILL DESTROY YOUR BODY…ALONG WITH YOUR COMPANIONS.

Sesshomaru: Sadly, you won't have that chance…you will die now! 

            Sesshomaru leaps at the Guardian again. The Guardian countered with missiles which Sesshomaru easily dodged. Sesshomaru reaches him and put his hand in front of the Guardian's face. His hand glowed green and began spraying poison at the Guardian's face. The gas surrounded them and a few minuets later, a bright light covered them followed by an explosion that engulfed the area and the force of the gravity disappeared. When the explosion dispersed, all that was left was pieces of scrap and Sesshomaru's sword, the Tensaiga…

AN: Yeah, that was kind of a cliffhanger huh? It was also short too! But I'll promise to make the next one longer that is if school doesn't get in the way…. Anyhow…what exactly happened to Sesshomaru? Find out on Chapter 8: The Valiant Nobel.


End file.
